


Однострочники-25

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Драбблы с феста Supernatural One String Fest
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Заявка 1. Под заклинанием Дин превращается в котика и попадает в кошачье кафе. Сэм находит, узнаёт и спасает, и не понимает, отчего Дин так напуган. Н! или А! без членовредительства, пожалуйста.**

апыхавшись, Сэм с размаху распахнул дверь и обвёл помещение быстрым внимательным взглядом. Брата он нашёл почти сразу. Тот сидел — естественно — в окружении сразу трёх женщин. Блондинки с пышными формами, миниатюрной брюнеточки азиатского типа и, гхм… дамы пост-бальзаковского возраста. Леди о чем-то тихо спорили, но обильные шипящие, преобладающие в их дискуссии, наводили на мысль о грядущей эскалации напряжённости. Дин, судя по прижатым ушам и вытаращенным глазам, тоже это прозревал. Кончик его хвоста нервно выписывал в воздухе петли, но деваться брату было некуда — тренированные ручки пост-бальзаковской леди тесно прижимали старшего Винчестера к груди, покрытой плотным крепдешином летнего костюмчика, бывшего модным в 80-х годах прошлого века.

Сэм перевёл дыхание и широким шагом промаршировал к столику. 

— Простите, леди, — обаятельно улыбнулся он всей троице. — Этого котика мне придётся забрать, — протянув длинную руку, младший Винчестер аккуратно отодрал старшего от крепдешина. Дама возмущённо фыркнула, но Сэм молниеносно блеснул у неё перед носом ФБР-овскими корочками, и проникновенно сообщил: — Животное — важный субъект в текущем расследовании. Вынужден изъять его из этого милого… — он обвёл строгим взглядом интерьер кото-кафе. — … заведения. Уверен, хозяева компенсируют вам недостаток выданных поглаживаний другим экземпляром, не менее приятным на ощупь. 

Под тройной разочарованный вздох Сэм ещё раз улыбнулся дамам ослепительной, но суровой улыбкой, прилагавшейся к ФБР-овскому костюму, плотнее придавил брата локтём к боку и вымелся из заведения, пока хозяева не прочухали, что у них увели звезду этой недели. 

Как выяснил Сэм при опросе свидетелей, ведьма, превратившая его замешкавшегося на последней охоте брата в рыжего мордастого кота с наглыми зелёными глазами, на этом не успокоилась. Каким-то образом она отследила, куда девался из номера отеля ополоумевший от превращения в мелкую животину охотник. Сэм неосмотрительно оставил его там в одиночестве, и в результате вот уже неделю разыскивал брата по всему их проклятому Провиденсу. Потому что, отследив, ведьма изловила Винчестера-старшего и отдала в кото-кафе «Пусеньки», заморочив голову хозяину чарами, чтобы тот взял бессправочного и беспаспортного бродягу и ни о чём не спрашивал.

Сэм донёс Дина до Импалы, сунул его на заднее сиденье, надеясь, что остатки человечьего разума удержат брата от эксцессов, пока они не доберутся до безлюдного тихого местечка, где Сэм сможет провести обряд раскошачивания. Чтобы подкрепить эти надежды материально, он выдал Дину пару бургеров, предусмотрительно захваченных по дороге. И, под мерное урчание, перемежаемое чавканием, они тронулись с места.

Обряд Сэм провёл на должном профессиональном уровне, всё обошлось благополучно, брат был жив, здоров и не выдавал рецидивов любви к помойным бакам. Единственно — стал неестественно весел и почти беспрерывно и скабрезно хохмил. По этому верному признаку Сэм определил, что Дин чего-то боится. И довольно сильно. Потерпев неделю, он не выдержал, и после вечернего бара — из Провиденса они уехали сразу и теперь продвигались на восток, к очередному делу — припёр в мотеле старшего к стенке, фигурально выражаясь. Это, кстати, был уже третий вечерний бар, и третий вечер старший Винчестер проводил в благопристойных развлечениях: пиво, нездоровая еда и бильярд. Ни одна официантка, благосклонно кидавшая взгляды на незнакомого красавчика, не удостоилась от Дина должного внимания, — максимум, он дарил им широкие и слегка нервные улыбки. Сэма это беспокоило, сами понимаете. 

После краткого сеанса пыток второй степени от Винчестера-младшего: умоляющие глаза, тяжёлые вздохи, «Дин, нам надо поговорить», и, наконец, имитация ночного кошмара, — Дин раскололся. И поведал страшную правду. 

— Мда… — выслушав, Сэм героически преодолел своё желание заржать, включил режим «ботаник с высшим образованием» и сообщил: — Дин, те таблетки, что они давали тебе в кото-кафе, они… они действуют только на котов. Какая химическая кастрация, ну что ещё ты себе напридумывал?! Там вообще в основном валерьянка. 

— Точно? — мужественно сдерживая дрожь в голосе, спросил Дин.

— Чтоб я сдох! — искренне поклялся Сэм и вытащил из кармана салфетку с телефончиком обольстительной Джины из сегодняшнего бара. Дин её выбросил, а Сэм — вот такой он молодец! — поднял и сохранил. — На вот, позвони девушке, она вчера просто измучилась, пытаясь тебя соблазнить. И сам во всём убедишься.

*** 

Дин вернулся под утро, светясь исполнением желаний и благоухая сладкими, как губы Джины, духами. Сэм спал, накрыв голову подушкой и зябко поджав высунувшиеся из-под одеяла длинные ступни. Рядом с кроватью валялась книжка. Дин поднял её, хмыкнул: «Умник!» — и положил на тумбочку. Поправил на брате сбившееся одеяло. Улыбнулся и нежно погладил ладонью подушку, из-под которой торчала растрепанная каштановая макушка. Потом плюхнулся на соседнюю кровать и безмятежно заснул.


	2. Chapter 2

**Заявка 2. Додайте крылатых Винчестеров! И крылья чтобы необычные, неожиданные!**

_Если бы не грёбаная его боязнь самолётов!_

Дин приложил руку козырьком ко лбу и всмотрелся в горячую летнюю лазурь неба, выцветшую к вечеру. Ничего. Постояв ещё минуту, он повернулся и зашёл в относительную прохладу дома. Остаток вечера провёл за мелкими домашними делами. Лёг рано и долго лежал, глядя на темнеющий с ходом часов потолок. Слушал, но за распахнутым окном лишь цикады трещали. Потом всё же заснул, — и ожидаемо вскочил в глухой ночи с бьющимся сердцем и распахнутым в безмолвном крике пересохшим ртом. Этот сон он видел сейчас уже не каждый день, но часто. Падающий самолётик, маленький, пёстро раскрашенный, яркий, как детская игрушка. Он летел к земле, и это было даже красиво. Пока не вспух за жидкой рощицей на окраине взлётного поля небольшой столб дыма. Звук взрыва докатился отдалённым раскатом грома. 

— Сэмми… 

Дело было довольно простое — изгнание какой-то разновидности полтергейста из ангара частной лётной школы. Здесь обучали пилотировать романтичных студентов и катали молодожёнов. Заведовал этой шарагой старый отцов приятель, кое-что знавший о семейном бизнесе Винчестеров. Он их и позвал, когда пара самолётов у него попытались взлететь без пилотов. 

Обследовав здесь всё, что можно, они решили применить пару стандартных изгоняющих ритуалов. Снаружи самолёты обрабатывал Дин, а кабины изнутри — Сэм, приняв во внимание братову слабость, одну из немногих: нелюбовь к летающим аппаратам. Дина передёргивало от одной мысли, что надо забираться в эти тяжёлые и неуклюжие металлические недомерки с кургузыми крыльями, пусть даже сейчас они стояли на земле, а не вибрировали в полёте, ненадежно опираясь на воздух. 

А Сэм — ничего, он любил самолёты. Ещё в Стэнфорде однажды они с Джессикой прокатились на маленькой Сессне своего приятеля, и Сэм до сих пор помнил это ощущение внезапно распахнувшегося внизу простора, свободы и легкости, словно все проблемы остались на земле.

Дин заканчивал с третьей по счёту машиной, когда вдруг двигатель ближайшего к воротам самолёта взревел. Винчестера словно кипятком обдало от страха, и, выскочив в проход, он увидел как раз то, чего боялся — вышибленную дверь ангара и удаляющийся хвост самолёта, мотающийся из стороны в сторону. Потом самолётик взлетел. А Сэм был внутри.

***

После года, проведённого в дурмане от виски и от безрезультатно самоубийственных встреч с разного рода нечистью, Дина вдруг потянуло в то проклятое место. Он вернулся в это техасское захолустье и снял домик на окраине того городка с лётной школой, теперь уже закрытой. До взлетного поля было с десяток миль, Дина болезненно тянуло туда, он чуял даже направление на него, — словно иголку притягивало к магниту. Однажды вечером, после одиноких посиделок в баре, он не выдержал и пошёл туда пешком, по кремнистой полевой дороге, поблескивающей в лунном свете. Встал на краю поля и, напрягая глаза, всмотрелся в тёмную купу деревьев напротив. На душе было пусто и глухо. 

А потом он услышал этот звук. Что-то тарахтело в ночном небе — всё громче и громче. Сердце у Дина заколотилось, он вгляделся — и увидел в свете полной луны яркую маленькую игрушку, приземляющуюся на заросшее бурьяном поле. 

И побежал к ней.

Он был реальным, плотным и ощутимым, никаким не призраком, нет — прохладные плоскости крыльев, пыльное шасси, тепло, идущее от мотора. Скрипнув, открылась сама собой дверца пустой кабины. Дин, не колеблясь, запрыгнул на подножку и пролез в тёплое, пахнущее кожей, маслом и керосином, освещённое тусклой лампочкой нутро. Сел в кресло пилота и откинул голову на спинку. Слабый знакомый запах резанул его память ножом — тропические фрукты, девчачий Сэмов шампунь. Он рвано втянул в себя воздух и закрыл глаза. И ощутил, как летучая машина начинает набирать скорость. 

Это было словно во сне — кружение под ровный рокот мотора в ночном прозрачном воздухе, блеснувшая внизу гладь озера, ровная жёлтая монетка луны, плывущая рядом с крылом, разрисованным цветами и языками огня. Голос брата, тихим шёпотом рассказывающий что-то — в глубине его головы. Запах Сэма и клетчатая рубашка, свисавшая с подлокотника заднего кресла. 

С той ночи прошёл год. Год, наполненный ежедневной рутиной, — он устроился на работу в здешнюю автомастерскую, — редкими недалёкими охотами и ожиданием. Ожиданием тех ночей, когда в ясном небе сначала тихо, а потом всё громче и громче затарахтит мотор; когда колеса шасси остановятся с шорохом неподалеку от края полосы, и самолёт развернётся, удивительно легко коснувшись теплым, нагретым дневным солнцем крылом плеча стоящего рядом человека. 

_«Дин…»_


	3. Chapter 3

**Заявка 3. Ведьма превратила Дина в чудовище. Монстра среди монстров. Сэм должен его узнать и только тогда сможет ему помочь. От толпы монстров Сэм чуть ли не в обмороке.**

«Сво-о-олочь…» — мысленно проскулил Сэм Винчестер, глядя в стеклянный ящик террариума. Нелестный эпитет относился к почившей вот прям только что старой карге, вполне достойной такого звания. Ведьма жила в этом приморском городе одна, в её доме на окраине половину комнат занимали огромные стеклянные ящики с подогревом, наполненные разного рода ползающими, скачущими и квакающими тварями. В основном буро-зелёными и в бородавках. 

Где-то среди них сейчас скрывался его деби… старший братец. Ну ведь сколько раз говорено было — не хватайся в доме ведьмы за что попало!

Только и успел выведать Сэм у помирающей от внезапно настигшего её инсульта грымзы, — чтобы расколдовать брата, надо его сначала опознать, а потом… Сэма передёрнуло. 

Он присмотрелся повнимательнее. В углу одного из ящиков сидела пупырчатая тварь знакомо надутого вида. Сэм этот взгляд _«ачотакова»_ ни с чьим перепутать не мог. Вздохнув так, что запотело стекло стоящего перед ним обиталища монстров, Сэм обмотал ладонь банданой и, отодвинув тяжёлую крышку, сунул руку в щель сверху. Ухватил тяжёлое, какое-то бурдючно-жидкое на ощупь тело, сразу безвольно обвисшее лапками на его ладони, вытащил монстра и обречённо посмотрел в маленькие глазки. 

Зажмурился, вытянул губы трубочкой и…

***

Расколдованный Дин Винчестер, ожесточенно понося ведьм, биологию вообще и раздел «Земноводные» в особенности, а также нерасторопного младшего брата, не успевшего заставить ведьму саму расколдовать то, чего она наколдовала, натягивал джинсы и рубаху, время от времени отплёвываясь и вытирая губы. Из ведьминого сортира доносились неаппетитные звуки. Через пару минут оттуда вышел бледный взмокший Сэм и сообщил:

— Ну и гадостный же ты на вкус, братец.


	4. Chapter 4

**Заявка 7. "Говорят, что счастье в мелочах, Сэмми". Дин частенько разговаривает с Сэмом, но Сэм в аду.**

— А помнишь, Сэмми, ты мне на 16-летие утром банку папиного пива на опохмел принёс? – Дин утёр скупую мужскую слезу и снова уставился незрячим взором в раскрытый на библиотечном столе талмуд устрашающего вида. Латинские словеса уже расплывались перед глазами. – Стащил из холодильника, и потом папе сам признался, когда тот мне вломить хотел за дурные привычки…

Как же Дину не хватало брата. Во всём, в любой мелочи. Душа, привычная к постоянному присутствию Сэма за плечом, страдала и томилась.

Дин встал и направился на кухню. Заглянул в холодильник. Пива не было. Ну да, естественно, а чего он хотел? Сэм в аду, некому больше потакать дурным Диновым привычкам.

Старший Винчестер аккуратно прикрыл дверцу, железной волей задавив желание шваркнуть ею со всей мочи, развернулся и пошел на выход, утупив глаза в заляпанный чем-то линолеум.

И воткнулся носом в широкую грудь, загородившую дверной проём.

— Сэмми… — голос Дина был почти беззвучен, глаза ошеломленно провели по фигуре брата — с головы до ног, на миг задержавшись на правой руке, без напряжения удерживающей на ладони пару шестерок пива. Только Сэмовы огромные лапищи были способны на такой фокус.

— Дин, ты меня уже задолбал, — сварливо сообщил младший Винчестер, оглядывая помятую физиономию старшего брата всё же с некоторым сочувствием. – Я всего-то три дня в аду на стажировке, у меня там «Мемуары и Опыты» Бриджет Бишоп ещё не дочитаны, а ты тут уже успел нагуляться по барам Лебанона, и даже пива себе на утреннюю поправку не догадался прикупить! У меня всего четыре командировочных дня осталось, дел дохренища, а я, как пацан какой, бегаю через портал в супермаркет за Стеллой! А всё потому, что старший брат не нашёл ничего лучшего, чем над Книгой Вызова Тварей Адских пострадать о своей жестокой похмельной доле! Ты тут с бодуна бункер подорвешь, чую, — ох, вернусь я с адской учебы на развалины родного дома, как пить дать!

Сэм, произнося это, уже успел, мягко подталкивая Дина левой рукой, подвести брата к кухонной стойке, откупорить пару банок и, пододвинув Дину его лекарство, быстро глотнуть своего. Дин посмотрел благодарно и длинно присосался к запотевшему сокровищу. Потом снова посмотрел прояснившимся взглядом и тихо буркнул: «Извини, бро. Перестарался я чего-то». Сэм вздохнул и ободряюще похлопал брата по плечу.

— Иди давай, отоспись чуток, алкоголик несостоявшийся, а потом перезвони Джоди, она там вроде бы вампирье гнездо надыбала в соседнем округе. Съезди, проветрись, поруби кровососов. Как раз до воскресенья тебе дел. А в понедельник я уже вернусь, — он улыбнулся и привычно ткнул брата в плечо. — Придурок.

— Сучка, — на автомате отозвался Дин и душераздирающе зевнул. — Скучно без тебя, мелочь. Вали уже на свой адский семинар, ведьмачина, и не вздумай задерживаться. Чтобы в понедельник прям с утра был дома. Привет Ровене передавай.

Сэм кивнул и усмехнулся, быстро тая в зеленоватом прозрачном окне мобильного портала.


	5. Chapter 5

**Заявка 17. Финал СПН от разных режиссеров, версии и предположения. Дин и Сэм участвуют в обсуждении.**

— Ну вот и что теперь? — Дин брезгливо оглядел мутную серую мглу, в которой он висел рядом с Сэмом. Мгла была довольно тёплой и сухой, но очень скучной.

— Да ничего, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Висим, ждём. У них там пандемия, пока не кончится, финал не доснимут…. — он закинул руки за голову и улёгся на мгле поудобнее, уложив один гигантский кроссовок на другой. 

Дин с отвращением осмотрел кусочек мглы, на котором сидел, передернулся, но тоже уселся посвободнее, откинувшись на изгол… ну, на что-то там он откинулся спиной, короче. 

— Скучно… — пробормотал он.

— Ну, воззови к Касу, — предложил Сэм. — Может у него сюда есть доступ?

— Думаешь, веселее станет? — скептически хмыкнул Дин.

— Мгм… — неопределённо отозвался Сэм.

Левый угол мглы немного просветлел. Дин немедленно насторожился, Сэм приоткрыл левый глаз. В просветлении медленно, словно на фотобумаге, опущенной в проявитель, проступил смутный крылатый контур. Сэм открыл правый глаз и всмотрелся. Нет, не Кас. Но тоже из этих… пернатых. 

— Винчестеры… — гулко пророкотал бесплотный голос. Братья вздохнули. Сейчас опять начнётся какая-то эзотерическая хрень со спасением мира. Даже в карантине от них спасу нет! 

Клубящийся силуэт расправил крылья пошире и продолжил:

— Мир замер в неустойчивом равновесии. Гомеостатическое мироздание не может решиться, каковой финал вашей истории достойно завершит её! Потому повелением высшим я принёс вам варианты на выбор. От лучших мастеров миротворения. Узрите же. 

Мгла зашуршала, и сверху, на дюйм разминувшись с Диновым ухом, упал бокс-сет с дисками. Следом медленно спланировал огромный плазменный экран, волоча за собой на hdmi-шнурочке маленький dvd-плеер. 

— Выбирайте свою судьбу, — торжественно возвестил голос, и растворился во мгле. Вместе с крыльями. 

— И что это было? — вопросил в пространство Сэм. 

— Киношка на халяву! — Дин потер руки и схватил бокс-сет. Споро ободрал целлофанчик и стал рассматривать диски. — Порнушку эти не пришлют, конечно, — пробормотал он себе под нос, изучая надписи.

— Ты хочешь порнушки со своим участием? — поинтересовался Сэм.

Дин вздрогнул и сплюнул через левое плечо. 

— Ну, с чего начнём? — спросил он у брата. 

Сэм, неслышно переместившийся поближе, заглянул брату через плечо и прочитал на верхнем диске: «Tarkovsky». 

— Поляк какой-то, - сказал Дин.

— Где-то я эту фамилию уже слышал, — задумчиво возразил Сэм. — Но он вроде бы не поляк. Из России, кажется.

— Ну, давай начнем с твоего знакомого, — согласился Дин и воткнул диск в щель плеера.

Финал №1. 

На экране Дин и Сэм, небритые и явно давно немытые, устало сидели на искорёженной металлической конструкции непонятного происхождения. Вокруг расстилалась свалка, вдали синел густой лес. Накрапывал дождь. Камера приблизилась, крупно обозрев щетину Дина и круги под глазами Сэма. Стало слышно, что братья разговаривают. В диалоге мелькали отвлеченные понятия, Гегель, Кант, нравственный императив и немного бытовых подробностей. Потом братья встали и пошли к лесу по узкой, вьющейся между грудами мусора, тропинке. Камера двадцать минут одним непрерывным проходом следила за их ботинками, шагающими по обломкам и огрызкам, с любовью отмечая каждую деталь замусоренной природы. Шли они молча. Постепенно дождь усилился. Камера переключилась на крупные планы слипшихся от влаги волос, на капли, стекающие с ушей, на мокрые куртки со струйками дождевой воды, прихотливо извивающимися по тёмной ткани, и на ботинки, шагающие по расквасившейся земле — жирная почва на каждом шаге красиво выдавливалась из-под подошв, в динамиках смачно чавкало в 5D. Когда братья приблизились к лесу, на фоне перестука дождевых капель и тяжёлого дыхания мужской голос стал читать за кадром стихи. Неплохие, кстати. Братья шли, и шли, и шли, кадр темнел, голос чтеца тоже затихал постепенно. По почерневшему экрану быстро пронеслись титры на кириллице.

***

— Хм, — сказал Дин. Сэм задумчиво вздохнул.

Дин уныло перебрал пачку дисков. 

— Они издеваются, что ли? — мрачно спросил он. — «Konchalovsky», «Lopushansky»... Тут одни польские... 

— Русские они, — перебил его Сэм. 

— Да пофиг, — сказал Дин. — Ну вот это, к примеру, что за поляк?

Сэм закатил глаза и прочитал: «Eldar Ryazanov». Пожал плечами. 

— Не знаю такого, — сказал он и добавил: — Давай посмотрим. Всё равно заняться нечем больше. 

— Опять два часа смотреть, как мы мокнем под дождём? — злобно спросил Дин и нервно скормил диск плееру. Тот икнул пару раз, но заглотил в конце концов.

Финал № 2.

В общем, это было даже интересно. В истории рассказывалось, как Сэм и Дин праздновали окончание какого-то дела в сауне, вместе с толпой охотников. Почему именно в сауне, братья не поняли, но снято было смешно. Хотя Дин сказал, что он до таких соплей таким количеством водки сроду не надерётся. Он же не девчонка, как некоторые. Сэм хмыкнул.

Удрызгавшихся вхлам братьев Винчестеров собутыльники перепутали с семейной четой охотников Куэвас, и случайно отправили Сэма и Дина самолётом по месту проживания Сезара и Джесси Куэвасов, в Мексику. Там, не приходя в сознание, Дин случайно вскрыл дверь дома прелестной учительницы младших классов Эсперанцы, и заснул на её диване. Вернувшаяся с работы Эсперанца нашла на своем диване привлекательного, хоть и в дупель пьяного, незнакомца, и после серии забавных и трогательных приключений влюбилась в него и отказала своему прежнему жениху — престарелому Ипполито, чиновнику местного ayuntamiento. Тот попытался затем утопиться в её ванной, — после употребления полбутылки пульке, — но не преуспел. 

В конце первой серии Дин спел под свой аккомпанемент на гитаре для Эсперанцы несколько недавних хитов группы Radio Company — ну, это та, где Стив Карлсон и этот... как его... неважно, короче — с их пластинки Vol.#1. На песне «Drowning» Эсперанца окончательно потеряла голову, и последовал страстный поцелуй в диафрагму.

Потом началась вторая серия.

В ней Сэм, мирно проспавший все это братовы перипетии в гараже Эсперансы, проснулся наконец, быстро привёл себя в порядок и, заглянув в дом, скромно удалился, дабы не слышать страстных стонов, доносящихся из спальни. Удалился он к ближайшему кафе, где за парочкой буррито свёл знакомство с Фернандитой, деловитой секретаршей местного ayuntamiento. Он помог ей с протрезвлением синьора Ипполито, который убрёл из дома Эсперанцы в мокром деловом костюме и в обнимку с розовой мочалкой доньи учительницы. За эту помощь синьор Ипполито, протрезвев, устроил Сэма работать в статистический отдел ayuntamiento. 

Начальницей статистического отдела являлась малопривлекательная Люсия-Пруденсиана Кальвильо, строгая до невозможности. Донья Кальвильо Сэма постоянно третировала, невзирая на всю младше-Винчестеровскую щенячьесть глаз. Пожаловавшись синьору Ипполито за рюмочкой текилы на жестокосердную начальницу, Сэм вдруг решил воспользоваться советом, полученным от престарелого ловеласа, и обаять Люсию-Пруденсиану по проверенным рецептам старшего брата, дабы карьера Сэма наконец начала двигаться

Он даже поспорил с Ипполито на бутылку Asombroso Reserva Del Porto, что справится с задачей за одну неделю. Текила коварна! 

Естественно, Сэм за неделю обаял строгую начальницу, но всё же попал впросак — коварный Ипполито, не простивший старшему Винчестеру любовного афронта от прекрасной Эсперанцы, решил отыграться на младшем, — и сообщил похорошевшей и расцветшей от Сэмова внимания донне Кальвильо, что весь любовный интерес синьора Винчестера — всего лишь игра ради победы в споре и карьерных устремлений. 

Синьора Люсия в гневе и тоске отказала Сэму от дома, хотя и продвинула всё-таки симпатичного американца на место старшего делопроизводителя. Но Сэм, мучаясь совестью, а также уже будучи влюблённым в обернувшуюся красавицей начальницу, быстро набил морду мерзкому Ипполито и увёз Люсию-Пруденсиану в светлое будущее на белом Мерседесе. 

На титрах сообщалось, что через 9 месяцев в семье Винчестер-Кальвильо родилось три мальчика.

***

— Ого, — сказал Дин и внимательно поглядел на Сэма. Тот смущенно улыбнулся. 

— А неплохой финал, в принципе, — заявил Дин, вспомнив чёрные очи Эсперанцы на экране.

Сэм покивал. Необычно блондинистая для мексиканки Люсия тоже запала ему в сердце. Вздохнув, он сказал:

— Давай уж все досмотрим. 

Дин поразглядывал диски и вытащил один, у которого на ковере был изображен лохматый Сэм в смешной шапочке и каком-то рванье и Дин в летном шлеме и рваной рубахе, оба на фоне пустынного пейзажа. На заднем плане возвышалась железяка на колёсиках. «Georgij Daneliya» — попытался Дин прочесть напечатанное вслух, но не вышло. 

— Ну, хоть не поляк, — философски заметил он, вставляя диск в щель плеера.

Финал №3

Этот был странным. Дин и Сэм ездили на своей колымаге по пост-апокалиптическим пейзажам пустынной планеты, спасали цивилов, прибившихся к ним, носили колокольчики, продетые в нос, и делали ноги от местных копов и ФБРовцев, — таких же оборванцев, как и прочие персонажи, но с электрошокерами.

Колымага оказалась звездолётом, они с цивилами залетели на какую-то планету, сильно напомнившую Дину памятный Эдемский сад Джошуа. И жители там были — вылитые ангелы. Такие же сволочи, кстати. 

Приключения были забавными, но с горьковатым привкусом. Цивилов они в конце концов доставили к ним домой, на Землю, колымагу починили, но финал был какой-то грустный и слишком близкий к их жизни. Фильм закончился, а Сэм всё сидел, слепо уставившись в погасший экран, и мрачно о чем-то думал. Дину тоже было не по себе, но он взял себя в руки и встряхнулся. 

— Ну что, дальше поехали? — бодро спросил старший Винчестер, протягивая коробку с дисками брату. — Теперь ты выбирай…

И тут его прервал знакомый ехидный голос:

— Перетопчетесь, — физиономия Чака высунулась из разодранной занавеси мглы, и полоумный бог ласково и многообещающе улыбнулся Винчестерам. — Карантинчик там уже заканчивается, хватит отдыхать, пора за дело, мальчики. Я вам уже придумал финал. Охренеете! 

И щёлкнул пальцами.


	6. Chapter 6

**Заявка 30. Покупки в супермаркете. Очень занятный списочек**


End file.
